Unlikely Friends
by Craycrayskittlez
Summary: Short onshot for GaleEnjolrasKili who was my 100th reviewer on Miserables high. A Combeferre/ Enjolras friendship fic.


This is for_ GaleEnjolrasKili_ who was my 100th review on Miserables High, thanks Gale! Hope you like this.

* * *

_ Most people thought that Les Amis were odd, but they didn't care what people thought. Les Amis were a group of 11 year old boys who all took French class together and though it would be fun to call themselves 'Les Amis' because Les Amis translated into English means 'The Friends'. _

_There were 10 members of the group. First and most importantly, there was Enjolras, the chief. Enjolras had curly blonde hair and grey-blue eyes that often looked extremely passionate or extremely cold. Enjolras was a true child genius and was the top of every single class, his only real flaw was how hard he always worked._

_Next, there was Combeferre, the guide. Combeferre was the closet to Enjolras and was really the only one who completely understood Enjolras and why he always worked so hard. Combeferre had mousey brown hair and bright green eyes. _

_Then there was Grantaire, the one who was addicted to caffeine. The three closest of all of the friends were Enjolras, Combeferre and Grantaire. The trio all swore to each other that they would always be friends and would never fight. Grantaire had curly dark black hair and bright blue eyes._

_The other members of the group were Lesgle, who was notoriously unlucky, Joly, who was obsessed with health and paranoid about sickness, Feuilly, a brilliant artist who was the only student at school who studied Polish, Jean, the only boy in the class who already had a girlfriend and was obsessed with writing poetry, Marius, who none of them liked very much and was slightly stupid and Bahorel, a boy who was often picked on because he came from a poor family. _

_They were all so very different, but that was partly why they got along so well. _

Enjolras thought back to when they were children and smiled at the far-off memory. If only things were still as simple as they were back then…Nowadays, most of Les Amis never even talked to each other. Only Enjolras and Combeferre had remained friends, they were 21 and both still best friends. Some people wondered how they maintained their friendship after all that they had been through, but in their entire lives they had never had one fight. Ever.

Enjolras had just got kicked out from the apartment that he shared with Eponine after they had had a fight and was now making his way to Combeferre's house like he always did when he got kicked out of he and Eponine's apartment.

Enjolras still remembered when the two had met.

_Enjolras was sitting on a park bench, reading a book. He must have been the only six year old in existence that chose to read a book instead of playing football like most of the other boys. _

_Enjolras was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice the boy with mousey brown hair and Harry Potter glasses who was also reading his book, so interested in it that he tripped over Enjolras' foot. _

"_Fall much?" Enjolras asked sarcastically, angry at the boy for disturbing his reading. _

"_Sorry…" the boy replied shyly. _

_That was different. Most people Enjolras was rude to were rude back, being shy was completely new to Enjolras. He didn't understand why people were shy. What was the point? He was immediately interested in him. _

"_I'm Enjolras," Enjolras suddenly said, extending an arm to help the boy up. _

"_I'm Combeferre," Combeferre said, ignoring Enjolras' hand and getting up by himself. _

"_Combeferre? That's an awkward name… no offence. I'll call you Ferre instead," Enjolras said, proud of the new nickname._

"_Well it's not like Enjolras is a much better name," Combeferre argued, now very annoyed by Enjolras' rudeness and his shyness was quickly fading away. _

"_Touche," Enjolras replied, smirking at Combeferre._

"_I'll call you Enjy!" Combeferre exclaimed, chuckling at the expression on Enjolras' face._

"_Once again, touché," Enjolras replied. _

_Little did the two know that they would soon become best friends. _


End file.
